


Space

by Spideypooler_Squeek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooler_Squeek/pseuds/Spideypooler_Squeek
Summary: A story inspired by personalities and music.UnderSwap AUThe Underfell bros have been in the Swap universe for about 4 months now, and Stretch has been aching to get just a little closer to Red.In that time they have adjusted to Undeswap's easy going ways, but Red is still just as reserved and shy as when he first arrived.Not to mention his overly protective brother Edge, who tends to be very over bearing on the stuttering skeleton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING READ NOTE 1ST
> 
> Okay so I posted this by mistake. It is NOT a finished chapter. So angry at my phone right now.
> 
> ~UPDATE~ Now working from my CPU but, I've been pretty distracted lately so boo. Will try and get this chapter wrapped up soon so you guys can see what has been buzzing around in my head like a swarm of angry bees.
> 
> Obviously an AU so enjoy my day dreams people. Also expect a lot of fluff. I love fluff ...

" SANS! You spineless excuse for a monster! Get to your new post now or I'll--"

Edge cut himself off when he noticed Blue giving him a curious look.

Red burst from the bathroom in a rush attempting to put his jacket on.

" Y- Yes Boss! S- sorry ! "

Before Edge could even glance in Red's direction the small skeleton was racing out the front door.

As the door slammed shut behind him Blue gave Edge a concerned smile.

" Why are you looking at me like that? It makes me ...uneasy. It is very unlike you to be so ...quiet."

Edge asked completely forgetting to follow his brother.

" OH! Sorry Fell Paps! I didn't mean to stare. It's just ... "

Blue's smile fell a little and Edge raised a bone brow high in response.

" What? What is it?"

Stretch stepped out of the kitchen with an unlit cigar in his mouth.

" Yo ... bro, what time is it?"

In an instant Blue's eye lights went dark.

"I'M LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!!!"

With that realized Blue ran out the door as if he could go back in time if he just ran fast enough.

" You did that on purpose."

Edge murmured with malice as he stared at the dust trail Blue left behind.

Stretch slowly walked out the open doorway lighting his smoke and taking a long deep drag before exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

" Yep ... "

Before Edge could reply he disappeared with a quiet pop and a bit of orange magic.

"Grr ... I really hate when he does that."

 

~ Red's Waterfall Sentry Post ~

Red let out a long sigh as he polished the counter of his sentry post. Honestly he was staring off into the ripples of the falls impact upon the never calm waters. They were hypnotic to him in a soothing way he was not truly accustomed to even after months of being in this sugary sweet universe.

" Hey edgy Sans! "

Came a gruff voice snapping him from his daze. It was Swap Alphys this AU's Royal Guard Captain. Red felt ran unnerving tightness in his soul around her. She must be checking in on him.

" Ye - yes Cap- Ca- c-Captain A- Al-Al-ph--" 

The lizard monster grimaced almost in pain before shoving her large clawed paw over Red's mouth to silence him. 

" Woah! Seriously nerd. Don't ever BUTCHER my name like that again! So much cringe. No one is gonna take you seriously like that."

Red felt sweat dripping down his skull.

" y - Yes ma'am ."

Alphys leaned down to be at Red's eye socket level and he felt himself subconsciously smile nervously as he tried to hide in his jacket.

" Well, at least you look tough. Any way ... I want you to try and unwind as you patrol. Take 5 then get back work noobie. "

With that said she took off. Red felt every bone in his skeleton ease up a little the further she got.

" Yo..."

Red jumped back and shot a hand up aiming a quick bone attack towards the unexpected speaker. As he shot it he realized who it was and stumbled over the chain hanging off his sneaker. As he fell he panicked thinking he just made a mistake.

Anxiety flooded through him as he realized what he had done and he curled up on the ground eye lights dimmed bleakly. 

" I j- just ki- killed "

A flash of orange fabric was all he could make out before, but he was sure.

" Eh ... Red ? You alright there ?"

Asked Stretch lazily as he allowed smoke to flow out of his nasal cavity. He saw the attack no problem but, as Red fell it shot the top off a stalagmite near him. Stretch didn't even seem phased.

As soon as Red realized this he quickly stood up and dusted himself off as he glared at the taller skeleton.

" I'm f-fine , w-what d-do ya w-want ?"

Stretch could tell Red was trying to put on his tough guy act and shrugged giving him his lazy guy answer. 

" Just ... In the area. Thought I'd 'pop' by . "

Red shifted uncomfortably and then looked behind himself to make sure he wasn't being watched by Boss or Alphys.

"Well, I g-got work ta do...so..." 

Stretch gave a small smirk before turning away.

"Alright Red, catch ya later. Don't have too much fun."

Red gave another quick check of the area before responding.

"You kidding? Heh...I'm havin a 'blast'."

Stretch couldn't help but laugh out loud as he looked at the rubble of the stalagmite, but when he turned around to face Red, the smaller skeleton had disappeared without so much as a goodbye.

"YOU AGAIN! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Yelled an angry Edge from a far and Stretch just let out a long sigh before taking a quick short cut to Muffet's.

"I don't care how funny that was...I am so not in the mood to deal with his bro right now. Heheheh..."

No sooner had Stretch sat down at his favorite booth, did a six armed monster come to his table and slam down a bottle of honey.

"Papyrus!"

Stretch's eyes nearly popped outta his head when Muffet snuck up on him. 

"UH...Yo, Muffet. Sup?"

Muffet crossed all six of her arms.

"Don't you 'Sup' ME Mr. Tall pale and lazy. You are late paying your tab again this month. I have mouths to feed ya know. Mouths other than yours."

Stretch chuckled.

"Well this is a bakery so I'd assume as much. Don't worry Muffet. Money's on it's way. Got half right now. Just coin has been a bit tight since we have had our new house guests."

Muffet sighed and gave a half smile.

"OH...alright Papyrus. I'll let you off the hook since you are trying. You are my best customer after all."

She singsonged as she walked away and Papyrus caught the attention of his new gossip buddy.

"Oh crap...Don't tell me ya over heard that."

Mettaton was giving him a shit eating grin as he went to sit down at the booth with him.

"Come on Papyrus, I have robotic ears. I hear all and that's how I can make such sweet jams. You know that. So why didn't you just ask me for help if you were needing some coin. I could front ya."

Stretch squirted some honey into his mouth.

"You know me MTT, I'm not the kind a guy to ask for help. Besides...Edge and Red are workin now and things are getting caught up again."

Mettaton slid his hands into his hoodie pockets and leaned back into the booth relaxing.

"Well, there goes my chance to get you to owe me. Heh, anyway...how are things with the emo Sans? He still too freakish to hang with us?"

Stretch flicked a packet of sugar at Mettaton's forehead and the robot dj jumped startled into an upright position.

"He's not a freak he's just shy. This universe is really different compared to where he came from. You know that already."

Mettaton laughed.

"Chill Papyrus, or should I call ya Stretch now? This whole alternate universe junk is freaky if you ask me. No offence, but hey....I'm a robot with a soul so who am I to judge."

Stretch put another cigar in between his large teeth and waved Muffet off as if to say he wasn't gonna light it when he caught her attention immediately.

"Red told a joke to me today. I think I'm winnin him over."

Mettaton's robotic eyes widened in excitement.

":I KNEW IT! You better spill all the details right now!"

Stretch just stared at the easily excited DJ. 

"Spill what? It was just a silly pun...besides...ya had to be there."

Mettaton slammed a fist down on the table sending Stretch's bottle of honey into the air before landing on its side on the table.

"You think he is totally HAWT don't you! You want that little monster all for your boney self don't ya!"

That did it. Stretch had a dumb embarrassed honey flushed blush and look on his skull as he heard MTT yell that out loud in Muffet's.

"W-what? K-keep your voice down MTT. What in the underground are ya talkin about?"

Muffet planted herself in the seat next to Stretch.

" So you have a crush on someone. You so got to spill on the details besides, you still owe me quite a bit of coin. "

Stretch stared blankly at the two nosey monsters then let out a soft chuckle.

" Yeah, I guess I do. "


	2. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is still living in worry about his altered surroundings and his old instincts of kill or be killed get him into trouble.

Red was in so much trouble. He looked down at the doggo on the floor. He stared wide eyed at the bone piercing the snow between it's legs. 

Alphys was holding Red's wrist firmly downward. 

" What are ya tryin to do?! You nearly dusted one of my best guards! "

He hadn't meant to ... but she was right. Red tried to kill him. Snatching his hand out of her grasp he turned to run away but his brother 'Edge ' was standing there blocking the way.

" B- boss ! " Red yelled

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! ARE YOU SO INCOMPETENT THAT YOU CANNOT DO A SIMPLE TRAINING SESSION WITHOUT ME?! Please forgive my nuisance of a brother, he knows very well much better than to behave this way."

Alphys looked between the two skeletons before letting a huff of annoyance out. "You had better get your brother in check. I can't have people here who I can't trust." She growled passing Red a glare before walking away.

Edge looked furious but took a deep breath before turning his attention back to his brother saying nothing but, the disappointment and frustration was clear to see. It was a look Red knew all to well...a look that said 'get out of my site before I dust you myself.'

Red knew better than to try and talk to his brother right now so he settled for making his way to Waterfall at least there he could feel some sort of relief from this pressure. 

As he reached a bench that he had found placed in a very isolated spot he took a seat and finally felt free to break down in peace. The sound of the rushing waters calmed him as red tinted tears spilled from his eye sockets and the occasional hiccup interrupted his already shambled breathing. 

"Why are you crying?" Came a soft voice from the shadows.

"I-I'm n-not cryin..." Red stuttered between sniffles.

"You cannot lie to me, I can see clearly that something is troubling you." 

Red wiped the tears from his face and looked around. "L-leave me a-alone." 

Nabstablook flew out from hiding but kept her distance. "I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just...this is where I come when something troubles me too."

"W-what do ya w-want?" Red mumbled as his breathing began to calm.

"I'm Blooky...I just wanted...nevermind. I'll leave you alone now. Sorry..." She turned to leave, but stopped to look back at Red. "You don't have to be alone...if you don't want to." 

Red sighed and looked over to Blooky. "Th-thanks...I-I just n-need some space."

Blooky nodded and left him. She overheard Papyrus talking about Red a few times, but never did he mention that he was so sad. Fearful sure...but, when she met him, all she could see was a sad and lonely monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was absolutely humiliating..." Edge grumbled as he sipped at his tea.

Blue gave him a reassuring smile to show he was listening but, said nothing and continued to cook.

"In my universe that overgrown excuse for a lizard was nothing. Just the overlord's pathetic excuse for a scientist. How dare she talk down to me or my brother. No one here has any idea the power we hold, lest they hold their tongue when speaking to me."

Blue frowned stopping what he was doing just to stand there. 

Edge noticed and raised a brow. "What is it? Oh, let me guess...you find me to be less than tasteful company?"

Blue turned to him his expression hidden in shadow. "Monsters here aren't like that. This isn't your universe Edge..."

"That's for sure, everyone here is so weak. It is frustrating playing the role of an underling when clearly I should be on top."

"Is that all you really care about?" Blue looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

This caught Edge off guard. He had not seen a smile fully leave this Sans' face since they met 4 months ago. "I uh...well.."

"Do you even...like your brother?" He sniffled before looking down.

"W-WHAT?!" Edge was taken back by this display so much so he couldn't pull together a proper response.

Blue turned off the stove and carefully placed the food he prepared on a plate before quietly walking out of the kitchen.

Edge quickly got up and followed Blue out of the kitchen. "Of course I like my brother, why would you even ask me that? Do you have any idea how difficult he can be? How many times I've had to pull his sorry bones from the fire?!"

"Yeah well...if that's true, then why do you treat him that way? Don't you care that you are hurting his feelings?" Blue asked sincerely and the look he gave Edge struck guilt into his very core. Blue opened the front door and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to find your brother." Blue said softly closing the door behind him.

Stretch let out a puff of smoke as he glanced down at his brother. 

"How much of that did you hear exactly?" Blue asked gaze planted firmly at the ground in front of him.

"Oh...just about all of it." Stretch replied stubbing out the cigar against the bottom of his sneaker.

Blue wiped the tears from his cheek bones. "I just can't get use to it..."

"I hate to say it, but maybe they are having just as hard a time getting use to things here bro." 

Blue sniffled and looked up at his brother. "Yeah, you're right about that. I just...don't know what to do any more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling angsty, so if you have any particular triggers concerning depression and stuff that can follow severe cases DO NOT read the next few chapters. 
> 
> Or at least be sure to read the notes at the beginning of each chapter to make sure there are no specific triggers that you may find unsettling...


	3. Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't come home after the incident with the Doggo. Stretch loses his cool and collected demeanor...

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU REALLY MAKE ME ANGRY!!!" Yelled a clearly frustrated Edge as he pounded on the door to where Red had been sleeping.

It was actually a small walk in closet but, Red had made himself comfortable in there and no one really wanted to take that away from him. Stretch and Blue started sharing a room so that Edge and Red would have a place to stay until they could upgrade, but Edge would put Red out most nights telling him that he needed to 'keep guard'. Blue was quick to invite Red to stay with him in their shared room already, however Red never really would speak to Blue. Just stare at him and walk away not long after. Red would only have short comments between Edge but stayed to himself as much as possible. It made Blue sad that he would rather hide in the closet at night so one day he sprung the idea to convert it into a small room for Red. Stretch played it off but, he loved the idea of giving Red a small place of his own.

Neither of them ever saw Red when he first had seen the changes they had made to the closet for him. Even going as far as to fill the space with pillows and blankets on top of a cot that was just small enough to fit in the small space. It was Blue's idea to leave a night light in there for him too. Red seemed skittish in the dark, and would leave the closet door cracked before the renovation they made. It was literally a small room designed for optimal comfort and Red didn't seem to hate it. In fact he started talking more around that time, and that is how Stretch learned about his stutter.

"SAAAAANNNNNSSS!!!" Edge yelled as he continued to beat on the door. This was a common routine for the two brothers, you could easily tell by the wear on the door where Edge would pound daily. "SANS COME OUT THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BECOME A SLOUCH!"

This routine was common, but usually brief. Not this morning though and Stretch had enough. Pulling the pillow off his skull and groggily sitting up on his mattress he looked at his cracked open door. He slipped a hoodie on and picked up the smokes he kept inside his sneaker when he slept, tucking them into his hoodie pocket. Not feeling like putting his chucks on right away he slipped into his fluffy slippers instead and made his way downstairs. 

"SAAAAAAAANNNNNSSS!!! I WILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF 3 AND I AM BLOWING THIS DOOR RIGHT OFF IT'S HINGES!" Edge yelled clearly more frustrated than usual. 

Stretch placed a hand on Edge's shoulder and calmly gestured for him to step aside. Edge glared at him and scoffed. " You think you can do better? That's absolutely laughable."

"Don't ya ever get tired of yellin Edge? Or is that why your voice sounds like someone took a cheese grater to your vocal cords?" Stretch asked placing his hand on the door knob.

Edge leered at Stretch, "Don't be foolish, he wouldn't be so stupid as to leave his resting quarters unlocked. We aren't like you -click- er..." The door wasn't locked and simply opened with a click.

"Heh,...you were sayin?" Stretch said looking back at Edge who just seemed stunned. "What?" Suddenly Edge pushed him out of the was and threw the door open.

Blue walked out of the kitchen noticing the sudden scuffle. "What's happening out here?" 

Stretch was picking himself up off the ground when they noticed that Edge had a look on his face they had never seen before. "Yo, Edge? Everything okay?"

Edge composed himself quickly and closed the door. "Fine...no need to concern yourself nor your brother." He said as he made his way out the door without another word.

Blue looked at Stretch confused. "What was that about Papy?"

Stretch rubbed his shoulder and stared at the door for a moment before looking to Red's door. "I dunno bro, but I'm gonna find out." He walked over to Red's door and opened it slowly expecting to find something, but there was nothing. Everything was in it's normal place and the bed was even made. 

"Papy?" Blue inquired with a concerned look on his face.

"Did you see or hear Red come or go early this mornin or last night bro?" Stretch asked turning around and closing the door.

Blue looked down and tried to remember anything of the sort. "No Papy...I haven't seen him since Alphys and Fell Paps spoke with him yesterday. He looked pretty scared and...well...you know...he always looks sad to me."

"Why didn't you tell me bro? That sounds kinda serious...in fact...I got a bad feelin about this." 

"I didn't want you and Fell Paps bickering again and besides...you were asleep when I got home. You know how hard it is for you to actually get a good nights rest lately. I guess...I guess I didn't think it was so serious...I'm sorry Papy." 

Stretch could see he was upsetting his brother and he couldn't handle that. "Whoa, whoa, bro...you don't need to be sorry...everything is gonna be alright. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. You've been a real champ at handling this who alternate universe us thing. I could learn a thing or two from you."

Blue still looked concerned but, he didn't look nearly as distraught.

"Oh bro...isn't it time for Sentry duty? We're gonna be late." Stretch said slyly looking at his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. 

"OH NO! NEVER NOT AGAIN! I will not be late!" Blue ran through the front door Sentry duty bound and Stretch couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. 

Stretch looked back to the closet that is now Red's room. "Where are you buddy?" Stretch sighed and took a short cut to his room to switch into his chucks and took another short cut to Red's Sentry station in Waterfall. It was easy enough to see Red wasn't at his post either and hadn't been most likely all night.

"What are you doing here Papyrus?"

Stretch turned to find that Blooky was hovering over by the flowing waters. "I was lookin for Red, ya seen em?" 

Blooky looked down at the water. She had been hoping that maybe Papyrus had come looking for her. "Oh...well...why are you looking for him? Seems like every time we run into each other...you are looking for him."

"Blooky, I know you and I get to talkin when I come around but, now's really not a good time."

Blooky sighed. "Lately no one seems to have time for me...guess I should have expected that though..." She pouted and turned her back to Stretch. " Not even when I try to be friendly does anyone seem to want me around..."

"Blooky...it's not like that. This is kind of an emergency...Red didn't come home last night." 

The little pink ghost floated up a bit and turned back to Stretch. "I did see him...but he didn't seem to want anyone around...especially not me." Blooky said with a sad sigh.

"Blooky please, I need to know where you saw him. Is he still there?" Stretch asked running over to her.

Blooky blushed Papyrus had never rushed over towards her before. "Well...I saw him yesterday Papyrus...I cannot promise he would still be there."

"We have to check, show me please Blooky!" 

Blooky nodded with a small smile on her face. "Of course, I will take you there Papyrus."

Blooky led Stretch to where she last saw Red, it took a while to get there and the whole way the small ghost could see how nervous the tall Skeleton was but she felt glad she was getting to spend some time with him regardless. As they approached where she last had seen Red, she gasped and looked at Papyrus.

"Blooky! Go get Undyne tell her to meet me at our house NOW!" Stretch yelled as he ran away from her.

Blooky was flustered, she had never seen something like this and she just seemed as though she were in shock. She watched as Papyrus lifted Red up gently from the bench he had been laying on and winced as the velcro like sound the small skeletons jacket made when separated from the dried blood that had adhered to it while he lay there motionless. She could not help but, to watch in horror as Papyrus desperately tried to awaken Red. 

"BLOOKY PLEASE!" yelled Papyrus and that snapped her out of it as she flew off to find Undyne as quickly as she could. How had everything gone so wrong so fast...?


	4. Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch puts his foot in his mouth... (Sorry I'm not into summarizing these lately)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you read my last note, you should know that you need to read these notes before the story if you are Trigger sensitive. If you would rather not have a spoiler, then don't read them at your own risk. 
> 
> There shouldn't be anything too graphic, but each person has their own limit and sensitivity so I wanted to be sure to give you guys a chance to make sure you will not be triggered. 
> 
> (CHAPTER TRIGGER) .....mentions of long term self harm.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Yelled Edge as he kicked the door in.

Blue jumped up in surprise, "Fell Paps, you really shouldn't be yelling right now."

"Oh shut it you little blue berry. WHERE IS SANS?!" 

Undyne stepped out of a room hearing the commotion, "He's in here...your brother I mean. He isn't well, maybe you should--"

Edge pushed past her completely ignoring her attempt to speak with him and slammed the door open to find his brother lying on a medical bed with a I.V. pumping a strange fluid directly into his soul and his alternate self standing at his bed side. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" He yelled as he stormed over to the machines attached to his brother. 

Stretch grabbed him by his scarf before he could reach them. "What do you think you're doin?!"

"ME?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ALL THIS 'JUNK' WILL DO IS MAKE HIM EVEN WEAKER!" Edge yelled smacking Stretch's hand away. "I swear you monsters have NO IDEA what you are doing!"

"We're HELPING him! Did you see the condition of his soul?! It's covered in scars and misshapen from what looks like years of mutilation! Don't you understand he can FALL!?" 

"He won't fall...he's too stubborn. Can't you see he's done this to himself?"

Stretch's jaw dropped at hearing this. "...but, why? How could anyone do this to themselves?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S WEAK AND ALL OF THIS IS NOT GOING TO MAKE THAT ANY BETTER! IN FACT IT WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!"

Stretch grabbed Edge by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE IS LIKE THIS YOU BASTARD!"

"Papy?" Edge and Stretch turned to see Blue and Undyne standing in the doorway. An apologetic look on Undyne's face for allowing him to see what was happening and a confused look on Blue's at what was going on.

Stretch let Edge go and Edge straightened his shirt choosing not to say any more to upset Blue. "Bro, I'm sorry you had to see that...I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

Blue just shook his head in disappointment and walked back into the other room.

Stretch turned back to give Edge another maliced look of disapproval and his alternate self merely scoffed in return before walking out of the room pushing past Stretch in the process. "This isn't your universe...you had better learn that and quick before you lose him for good and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Edge stopped in his tracks but, didn't look back at his alternate self. Instead he took a brief pause and then continued until he was out of site.

Stretch sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands just trying to wrap his skull around the idea that Red had done this to himself. Edge knew he was going to do this to himself and yet he said nothing this morning...at least...that explained the strange reaction to him finding Red's room vacant. Stretch sat down in the chair Undyne had brought in for him earlier and he looked at the poor condition that Red was in. The small skeleton that so much so resembled his brother was lying unconscious in an infirmary due to something he had done to himself, and yet he couldn't look more peaceful. Is that why he had done this? Did he want to die? No...couldn't be, that didn't explain the other scars that proved continued self abuse. It was an escape to him, it had to be...why else would he hurt himself. Stretch knew he was the one that suffers from the nightmares as he himself does he could tell by the lack of sleep and the occasional whimpers he heard at night. Was their universe really that terrible that hurting himself was a solution to the pain of existing. 

The depth of what he had thought they went though just seemed to go deeper and deeper the longer the two alternate brothers were around. Not to mention it has affected his own brother to such a degree he seems lost in thought persistently. Definitely not the happy go getter he had always been before. This was all just too much for him to take in. Just looking at Red right now was so soul shattering that he found each breath harder and harder to take in until...

"A-are ya c-cryin?" 

Stretch looked up quickly to see that Red had awaken and he smiled and sniffled as he wiped his face clear before speaking. "You gave us quite the scare Red...you feelin any better?"

Red rubbed his eye sockets and started to sit up but felt a tug that stopped him. "W-wha-what i-is this?" He asked a bit freaked as he realized his soul was connected to a machine.

"It's medicine, for the pain, and to help you heal. Everything is okay I promise, just stay calm okay." Stretch said pulling out his smokes from his pocket and placing a cig between his teeth before putting them back.

Red lay back down and stared at the glowing fluids that were slowly being introduced to his soul. "H-heads a bit f-fuzzy..."

"Yeah it can do that to ya...guess to help you relax." 

"W-we're at the l-lab aren't we?" Red asked looking absolutely drained.

Stretch knew Red hated this place. He just didn't know why. All he could assume is that it was something that had happened to him in his universe often enough that he still couldn't handle being here all though he was in a new universe. "Yeah buddy, but Undyne says as soon as you start to feel a little better you can go home with us again. Don't worry, we won't leave ya here."

Red didn't respond he seemed as if he were off in another world. He just gazed off towards a monitor that was switched off.

"Ya know...I think that's the most you've talked to me yet. Admit it...I'm growin on ya." Stretch said trying to lighten the mood of the room.

Red didn't respond again and his gaze didn't leave the monitor although he did have a slightly reddish pink flush across his cheeks.

Stretch smiled admiring it for a moment but, then his smile faded as he recalled why they were there in the first place.

Stretch sighed heavily before speaking and this caught the stuttering skeleton's attention. "You know...your bro is kind of a jerk."

Red's eyelight expanded in surprise and he looked over towards the door. 

"He left, but I'm sure not for long. Why do you put up with his crap?" Stretch continued.

Red gripped the blanket covering himself tightly and looked away again. "H-he didn't w-want me here did he?"

"No, he didn't...but, you already knew that didn't you?" Stretch asked leaning closer to Red.

Red didn't answer but, Stretch could tell by his actions that this wasn't the first time the Underfell bros have been in a situation like this. "Why does he treat you that way? Doesn't he care about you at all?"

Red sat up quickly and threw his pillow at Stretch. "D-DON'T YOU TALK A-ABOUT M-MY BRO!"

Stretch sat there a moment after the pillow struck him in the chest, stunned at the volume of the smaller skeleton's voice. 

"Y-you d-don't know w-what we've b-been through..." Red said in his normal small tone as he started fiddling with the I.V. attached to his soul.

"H-hey whoa okay cool it Red, you don't wanna be messing with that. I'm sorry about what I said just...relax." Stretch said in a panic as he stood up and tried to stop him from pulling it out. Red swat at his hands until Stretch was able to grab hold of both of them.

"L-let me go!" Red yelled.

"Red you need this medicine. Your soul isn't properly healed yet, you'll just make it worse!"

"B-boss says I d-don't need this stuff. It'll j-just make me W-WEAK!" Red said firmly as he squirmed to free himself.

"No offense Red, but the way you've been acting I wouldn't exactly call strength. Now cool it, you're gonna make yourself sick fighting the meds like this."

Undyne walked in with a nervous look on her face. "Pa-pyrus..." She whimpered.

Stretch looked up at her and let go of Red as soon as he saw why she sounded so nervous.

"Good, we understand each other. Now, YOU, pathetic fish monster...you will detach him from those toxins you are pumping into him RIGHT NOW! Or I'll dust you and do it myself." Edge demanded in a sinister tone with a pointed bone pressed against Undyne's back.

"Edge stop! It's not kill or be killed here! We don't threaten other monsters! Especially ones that are trying to help!" Stretch yelled.

Edge led Undyne to Red who just stared into his own lap as he waited to be released. "You know not what you do...how could you possibly be helping?" Edge hissed with malice. 

"WHEN are you two going to start trusting us?!" Stretch yelled and Edge pushed Undyne aside and pointed his sharpened bone right at Stretch. 

Stretch closed his mouth and looked down at the bone and then towards Red who had already hopped out of the bed and was making his way out the door. "Trust? Haven't you learned anything? Trust will make you weak. TRUST gets you killed! Things may seem all honey and sugar in this universe, but I guarantee it will NOT stay that way and my brother and I will be the ones watching your dust blow in the breeze when that time comes. Trust this alternate ME, if you continue to get in my way...I won't be so merciful next time." And with that said Edge let the bone spear dissipate and turned to follow his brother out the door.


End file.
